Me Gustas
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: Lo que más te hace sufrir, a veces es tu razón para vivir. Irónico, pero cierto. Pregúntenle a Lyserg. Onesided LysergHao, basado en una experiencia real. Poema incluido.


13:50

Un chico de unos 15 años camina hacia su colegio.

Lyserg's POV

_Me pregunto lo que habrá entrado en la prueba de francés… Mmm no debí haber faltado pero… tenía sueño n.ñ_

(De pronto, mientras escucha música en su I-POD, Lyserg divisa a lo lejos a un pequeño grupo de chicos que cruzan la calle para ir a clase)

_Es él…_

_¡Otra vez lo mismo! Hacía tiempo que este nudo que siento en el estómago al verlo no era así de fuerte… Ja, y yo pensando que comenzaba a olvidarlo. Sí, seguro…_

Fin Lyserg's POV

Lyserg, ahora con un semblante algo triste, camina rápidamente delante de Ren, Horo, y… Hao. Hao le ha gustado desde hace más de un año. Es la primera persona que le gusta de verdad; tanto, que sonríe sin razón aparente, y también llora sin razón aparente. Tanto, que le parece que está… enamorado. Y no sería tan grave… si a Hao le importara aunque fuera un poco.

El joven de cabello verde hace su mejor esfuerzo para no mirar hacia atrás, donde los tres amigos conversan animadamente. Por lo menos eso supone, aunque la verdad ni siquiera sabe a cuánta distancia de él estarán. ¿Sabrá Hao que no fue en la mañana? ¿Se preguntará por qué? ¿Se lo va a preguntar a él, como casi siempre suele hacerlo? Cuando Hao hace eso, a Lyserg le gusta creer que es porque de verdad le importa, y no sólo porque sí.

Lyserg está a punto de atravesar la entrada, bastante aliviado ya que no fue alcanzado por sus tres compañeros, cuando, ya a punto de entrar, un apuesto chico un año mayor le sonría encantadoramente.

- ¿Me traes un chicle de el kiosco, por favor? – le pide amablemente.- Es que no me dejan salir…- explica, indicando a la seria inspectora.

- … Está bien.- accede, como siempre, aunque verdaderamente no quiera. Le es imposible negarle nada a nadie.- ¿De cuáles? - pregunta, recibiendo un par de monedas.

- Los azules.- replica el chico, sin perder su sonrisa, aunque ésta también podría ser falsa. ¿Quién sabe? En este mundo, hay de todo.

- OK.- agrega volteándose, sintiéndose algo "ignorante" en materia de chicles. No es su culpa que no le gusten…

Dirigiéndose al kiosco, Lyserg se cruza con Ren, Horo y Hao. Obviamente no se saludan ni nada… No son tan cercanos, aunque tampoco lejanos. Todo es relativo… aunque de vez en cuando se siente amigo de Hao. ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil? Ahora ya se arrepiente de haber ido sólo por esa maldita prueba. ¡Es uno de los mejores alumnos! Puede hacerla cualquier día… Hasta la materia es fácil. Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios fue?

Luego de comprar el "chicle azul", le entrega éste y su vuelto al chico, que le agradece con un sincero "graaaaciaaas" y una cálida sonrisa, que él responde con un "de nada" entre divertido, avergonzado y fingido.

Me gustas porque eres tú

me gustas porque soy yo

me gustas porque el mundo es así

me gustas porque sí.

Me gustas porque no te das cuenta

me gustas porque talvez no te importe

me gustas porque no aparentas

me gustas aunque tu pelo _no_ cortes.

14:05

En su sala, casi ninguno de sus amigos le habla o le pregunta por qué faltó. Claro, es natural, considerando que su presencia no es ningún aporte para la sociedad ni nada… Aunque, a veces, y únicamente a veces, tanta indiferencia duele… Por eso a él no le gusta ser desagradable con los demás, aunque no siempre pueda evitarlo. No quiere causarle ese daño a nadie.

Me gustas demasiado

me gustas tanto que duele

me gustas porque tu pelo huele

a shampoo y a la vez a sudado (xD)

Me gustas porque eres lindo

me gustas porque eres sabio

me gustan tu pelo, tus ojos,

me gustan tu nariz y tus labios.

Hao no lo nota, pero pasa toda la mísera hora de matemáticas mirándolo.

Lyserg's POV

_¿Por qué eres tan perfecto, eh? ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?_

…

_¿Por qué te amo tanto, Hao?_

De un momento a otro, Lyserg no puede evitar que sus ojos se cristalicen. No es su culpa: estar enamorado de alguien a quien no le interesas en lo más mínimo puede llegar a ser bastante doloroso, sobre todo si eres un hyper-sensible como él.

Me gustas cuando te ríes

me gustas cuando te enojas

me gustas cuando sonríes

me gustas cuando te sonrojas.

Ve a Hao bromear con todo el mundo, alegre y feliz, y, seguidamente, explicarle ciertas cosas a la buena Tamao. Tamao es una de sus grandes amigos, y también una excelente persona. Posiblemente Hao también lo notó…

_No puedo culparte, ¿cierto? No esperaba menos de ti, Hao. Tú siempre haces buenas elecciones… Y si te gusta Tamao, ésta no es la excepción…_

- Hao, mi lápiz, por favor…- se atreve a pedirle.

Me gustas cuando me hablas

me gustas cuando me miras

me gustas hasta cuando me ignoras…

me gustas a todas horas.

Me gustas cuando vienes

me gustas cuando te vas

me gustas cuando hambre tienes

me gustas cuando no estás.

Me gustas cuando te burlas de alguien

me gustas cuando no le hablas a nadie

me gustas cuando eres amable

me gustas cuando estudias tarde.

Pero es completamente ignorado. Ese tipo de cosas no lo lastiman mucho, a decir verdad. Hace algún tiempo que muy pocas cosas lo lastiman.

- ¿Dijiste algo, linda Tamao?

_¿Qué…?_

Y esa es una de esas cosas.

- ¿Pasa algo, verde? Te ves pálido… ¿Te sientes bien? – sonrisa tiernamente amable.

Me gustas cuando me tratas bien

me gustas porque nunca me tratas mal

aunque puede que también

eso sólo quiera pensar.

Me gustas cuando me hacer sentir

que para tí soy especial

me gustas hasta cuando quiero morir

de tantas ganas de llorar.

Me gustas cuando cantas

aunque sea desafinado

me gustas, me encantas,

creo que nadie así me ha gustado

_No me pasa nada, Hao… sólo… bueno quizá sí, ¿bien? ¿Acaso te importaría si te lo dijera? ¿Te preocuparía si te dijera que te amo cada maldito segundo que pasa un poco más, aún sabiendo que nunca te vas a fijar en mí? ¿Que todos los días que he faltado durante este maldito tiempo, ha sido porque no quería verte porque en el fondo me lastima que no sientas lo mismo? ¿Que todos tus defectos para mí son virtudes? ¿Que todo lo haces bien, aunque pienses lo contrario?_

Fin Lyserg''s POV

- Sí, estoy bien. Eeeh… mi lápiz n.ñ

- Hehehe :B – se lo entrega.- ¿No entiendes, Anna? Ah, tú tampoco Tamao. Les explico…

Me gustas porque eres tú mismo

me gustas porque contigo siento

que, en cualquier momento,

voy a caer al abismo.

- Lyserg, ¿te duele algo?

- ¿Mm? ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Tamao? – sonrisa forzada.

- …- mirando sus ojos hinchados.- Por nada…

- No, estoy bien. Gracias… jejeje.

Sabe que Tamao no le cree. Sabe que Hao estaba atento, aunque estuviera de espaldas a ellos. El problema… es que no sabe si estaba atento a la voz de la chica, o si de verdad le importaba como se encontraba él.

14:55

Finalmente, suena la campana.

- Bueno, yo me voy, Tamao.

- OK.- claro, ella notó que no estaba del todo bien.- Toma mis hojas, devuélvemelas cuando puedas, ¿sí?

- Gracias… - Es tan buena amiga… se merece lo mejor. Y, definitivamente, Hao es lo mejor.

Lyserg sale de su sala y baja velozmente los escalones, con todo y mochila. Lo último que oye de Hao es un "Vayamos a la sala de informática" para Horo. Probablemente ya se olvidó de él y su inútil presencia en el salón.

Afuera, luego de haber, con mucho éxito, evitado ser detenido por el inspector de la tarde, se encuentra con Pilika y Pino, y otras compañeras. Ellas, amablemente, le aseguran que le dirán a la maestra que se sentía mal del estómago o algo. Pilika le preguntó si le había pasado algo, pero, obviamente, le dijo que no. ¿Qué se supone que le pasó? Ni él sabe.

Lyserg llega al parque, y, casi sin pensarlo, se pone los audífonos de su I-POD y se acomoda en un gran juego lleno de resfalines que salen por todos lados. Allí no llega tan violentamente el sol, sin embargo, no hace frío. Se acurruca, acomodándose en su mochila, y se concentra en su música.

Me gustas porque cada maldita canción

de la radio, de la tele, del computador,

crea mariposas en mi estómago

y pienso en ti. Parece una maldición.

Me gustas porque eres modesto

me gustas porque eres honesto

me gustas porque eres perfecto...

Disculpa si te molesto.

Me gustas porque nadie a tí se compara

ni cantantes, ni actores, ni famosos ni nada

porque nadie mas en el mundo

me hace sentir este vacío tan profundo.

Vacío… Podría definir lo que siente. Pero, ¿El vacío puede ser doloroso? Si, efectivamente, es eso lo que él siente, entonces la respuesta es sin duda afirmativa. Pasa poco tiempo, antes de que las lágrimas asomen por sus ojos y resbalen por el resto de su rostro. ¿Por qué es tan débil? ¿No puede ser un hombre y aguantarse las lágrimas? ¿Por qué a él?

¿Por qué tenía que amar tanto a Hao?

Me gustas porque me tratas con admiración

o a veces con ternura, o quizá compasión

me gustas aunque no notes que estoy presente

o tal vez sí lo notas, o tal vez en mi mente.

Sí, en su mente. En su mente, Hao lo aprecia un poco, y quizá hasta lo quiere. Quizá lo considera un poco como su amigo. Quizá de veras lo admira y respeta, o simplemente le cae mejor que otras personas. En su mente, claro. Porque, en su corazón, está todo claro como el agua de un manantial. Sabe que no tiene esperanzas, que todo ese tiempo de "espera" ha sido, en realidad, tiempo perdido. ¿Quién se va a fijar en él? Mm… nadie. Hao está bastante por encima de "nadie".

Lo único bueno de su vida, es que Hao es, al parecer, una persona feliz. O por lo menos eso parece. Por lo menos, Hao no falta a clase, a menos que esté de viaje. Es tan sano que ni se enferma, y, afortunadamente, no está dolorosamente enamorado de alguien que no se interesa por él. O bueno, si es que está enamorado, es obvio, OBVIO, que es correspondido. Hay gente tonta, pero no tanto. Es triste, pero le gustaría, sólo un poco, que Hao conociera sus sentimientos. No para ser correspondido, sólo… para que el moreno sepa cuán especial es. Cuánto alguien puede llegar a amarlo. Porque si lo que Lyserg siente no se llama amor, no se le ocurre qué más podría ser. Algunos dicen que es un cariño inmenso, otros, atracción. A algunos se les ha ocurrido decir que es una OBSESIÓN. Eso, es un insulto. Es cierto, lo admite, le importa todo lo que tenga que ver con Hao Asakura. ¡Pero eso es porque quiere que todo en su vida esté bien! Es increíble lo mala que, aunque sea sin querer, puede ser la gente. Incluso la gente que es cercana a uno. Lo único que sabe que de veras posee, es ese amor infinito y aparentemente eterno hacia el pelilargo. Y se atreven a transformarlo en algo malo… Eso no es justo.

Bueno, la cosa es que, de todos modos, no importa lo que él quiera, quisiera, quiso, quiere o querrá, Hao, según lo que se puede ver, ignora por completo lo que hay dentro del corazón ya seriamente fragmentado del inglés, y si sigue así de despistado y él así de cobarde, nada va a cambiar, nunca. Nunca.

NUNCA.

- Parece… parece mucho tiempo… - murmura con voz quebradiza, pensando en todo lo que tendría que esperar hasta NUNCA.

Me gustas porque no vas a leer este poema

me gustas porque no conocerás este dilema

que me persigue como una segunda sombra, o hasta primera.

Me gustas porque te amo, quiera o no quiera.

A Lyserg se le ocurre, mirando la pared de su escondite, escribir con el corrector líquido algo como "Te amo, Hao Asakura" o "Lyserg+Hao por siempre". Pero desiste. Sólo porque dices algo, no se vuelve real. Si le escribes, debe ser lo mismo, ¿no? Y en el caso de la primera opción, lo de escribir que lo ama, sabe que algún día se va a borrar… no valdría la pena.

Cuando una madre llega con sus 3 hijos pequeños a jugar a donde él se encuentra, luego de un par de minutos, Lyserg se retira, algo más aliviado. Muy poco, si les interesa saber.

Mañana será otro día… Aunque no tiene muchas ganas de ir a clase… Si se lo permiten, va a ausentarse, y aprovechar de dejar descansar a su pobre corazón. Y de paso, intentar olvidar a Hao. Olviden lo último. Como ya dijimos, no por escribir algo, esto se cumplirá. Y él no va a intentar hacer eso. Y aunque sí tratara, ¿Creen que llegaría muy lejos?

Mientras camina hacia su casa, siente que nuevamente sus ojos le arden. ¿Habrá alguien, a parte de la buena de Tamao, notado su ausencia? ¿Lo habrá hecho Hao?

¿A quién, sinceramente, le sirve que él esté o no allí? A veces siente que no vale nada. Pero no puede echarse a morir por eso… no es que sea optimista (por el contrario…). Pero si se muere, no va a poder ver nunca más la sonrisa de Hao. Y por ver esa sonrisa, vale la pena todo. Incluso seguir viviendo.

_Me gustas porque por ti soy capaz de seguir sufriendo._


End file.
